


baby, it's cold

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: After a mission goes badly and their helicopter explodes Mac and Jack find themselves stuck in an abandoned shack during a snowstorm.





	

Mac is shivering. He’s wet, soaked head to toe, and the cold has started to make the edges of his clothes crisp with ice.

Jack is a little damp from the snow, but mostly dry. He hadn’t landed in the water like Mac had.

Well, Mac hadn’t landed in the water per say, but he’d landed on a frozen lake and the ice hadn’t been thick enough to support his weight and he’d gone under. He supposed that the falling debris from the exploded helicopter hadn’t helped.

Nor had Mac twisting his ankle helped anything either.

Mac is cold and wet and he can barely stand. It feels like a miracle when Jack spots a house a few yards off. It feels like less of a miracle when Mac drops to his knees in the snow instead of moving forward. He’s just _so cold_. 

Mac tries to pull himself to his feet, but Jack picks him up before Mac can manage it.

Jack is warm and Mac curls into him. 

 

The house is... not really a house, it’s more of a shack, but it’s out of the wind and, somewhat, out of the cold. It looks like it might have once been used for camping, which is definitely in their favor. 

Jack sets Mac down on a pallet that might have had a mattress at some point and starts peeling Mac out of his soaking clothes.

Mac helps, but he’s shaking so it’s only so helpful. When he’s naked Jack shrugs out of his coat and tells Mac to wrap himself in it, which Mac does as much as he can. 

They’re lucky, Jack thinks, as he digs through a closet, that this shack hadn’t been cleared out the last time it was used. There’s ancient canned food, a pair of snowshoes, some boxes miscellaneous hiking gear, and _blankets_. The blankets are worn out and moth eaten, but as far as Jack’s concerned it’s like finding a gold mine and he grabs them and brings them over to Mac. 

Once he has the blankets Mac tries to give Jack his coat back, but Jack tells him not to even think about it. Jack’s not the one who fell into a freezing lake. 

Mac starts to protest but Jack shuts him down again and tells Mac to just sit tight and try to stay warm. To keep moving around as much as he can to keep blood flowing, but not too much because of his ankle.

Mac suggests tearing up one of the blankets to wrap his foot and Jack again tells Mac not to even think about it. He needs those blankets to stay warm.

Jack returns to digging through the closet in search of a first aid kit and Mac leans against the wall and burrows into the blankets. 

 

Jack doesn’t find a first aid kit in the boxes of miscellaneous camping supplies, but he does find a camping stove and a considerable amount of fuel for it. Another gold mine. He sets it up in the middle of the room, and spreads out Mac’s clothes on the ground next to it. In this weather, the clothes are more inclined to freeze than dry out, but it’s worth a shot.

Mac gets up and limps over to Jack who scolds Mac for walking on his ankle. Mac just sighs and leans on Jack, who guides them both to the ground before tugging one of the blankets up over Mac’s head. 

“We’re going to be fine,” Jack says. “Thornton’ll have people looking for us in no time.”

“Do you have your phone?” Mac asks. His is too waterlogged to be of any use.

“Don’t have service, I checked.” 

Mac sighed and shifted closer to Jack.

Instead of wrapping an arm around Mac, like he might have done in another situation, Jack changes positions so that Mac is sitting in between his legs and can lean back on him.

“You should take your coat back,” Mac says. “You’re moving away from the heat source.”

“I’ll be fine, Mac.”

Mac wriggles out of the coat and then wraps the blankets tighter around him.

Jack grudgingly puts his jacket back on and then wraps his arms around Mac again. “Promise you’ll tell me if you start to get too cold.”

“I will,” Mac promises, shifting so that he’s sitting on his feet. It hurts his ankle, but his feet are warmer.

 

During the next few hours Jack has to pull away from Mac once to refuel the camping stove and once to rearrange Mac’s clothes. One of Mac’s socks has managed to dry out since it was really close to the stove and Mac puts it back on. It helps. A little.

Jack keeps checking his phone, it’s really banged up. The screen’s cracked from how Jack landed on it and it had gotten wet because of the snow, just not as wet as Mac’s phone. It’s still reading no service. Jack tries restarting it, hoping it might just not be connecting right, but then it doesn’t turn back on at all.

“They’ll find us,” Mac says, repeating Jack’s words from earlier. 

 

It’s several more hours before they hear the whirring of a helicopter overhead. By this time Mac’s other sock has dried and Jack has burned his hand on the camping stove trying to refuel it a second time. 

 

On the helicopter back to L.A. Jack starts singing “Baby, it’s Cold Outside” and Mac, dressed again in dry clothing and feeling considerably warmer, smacks him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that it's getting really cold out and the windows in my bedroom are not insulated, making my room a proper icebox in the winter.


End file.
